


Piano

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kara is a flustered adorable mess, Kara is getting annoyed, Lena plays piano, Neighbors, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara just wants to relax and have some silence, but of course her neighbor seems to think otherwise. She's really not happy to hear her neighbor got a piano, especially since it sounds awful. When she goes over to her door to complain, she winds up changing her tune.





	

Kara is sitting on her couch, relaxed with her blanket and a cup of hot chocolate, when she suddenly hears the sound of her neighbor playing piano. Well, it depends on how you put it because it sounds achingly close to someone trying to play piano while failing miserably. She groans and puts her cup of hot chocolate down on the table in front of her.

How is she supposed to relax and enjoy the silence when her neighbor is being such a nuisance? She has never spoken to her neighbor and has hardly ever seen her, aside from brief moments where she saw her neighbor entering her apartment. It’s obvious her neighbor got a piano, given it’s the first time she hears those sounds.

Of course when it comes to instruments, there’s a certain learning curve and she knows she can’t expect people to be Mozart all of the sudden, but the sounds from that piano irk her. Doesn’t her neighbor realize how inconsiderate it is? Come on, seriously, personally she doesn’t even play her music all that loud out of respect. Clearly her neighbor doesn’t share that opinion.

As the sound of the piano goes on, some notes actually begin to sound decent, but there’s always a point her neighbor messes up and hits the wrong one, making it sound awful. Why doesn’t her neighbor learn how to play piano somewhere else? She wants her peaceful silence back. How can she even concentrate on anything when that piano is so loud?

Two hours pass and her neighbor is still playing piano, making her wonder if she doesn’t want to take some sort of break. It’s possible her neighbor really wants to get the hang of it, but she really wants some silence.

Another hour passes and she makes herself a new cup of hot chocolate, slowly humming at the melody from the piano, which admittedly has improved a tad by now. Okay so yes, she sometimes enjoys hearing a piano play, if it’s decently done that is. Even though her neighbor is starting to play better, it’s still frustrating. This has been really lovely (not really), but now she’d like her silence back.

Come on, it’s been hours! Doesn’t her neighbor need to eat or drink or something? Or hell, take a bathroom break? The most annoying part of it all is how her neighbor plays a piece of a song with some false notes in it, then stops before the song is done only to play the same damn thing all over again, like a record that’s stuck and skips back to the beginning.

She has been patient so far or at least she likes to think she has, since she hasn’t banged on the wall or anything, unlike her neighbor would when her neighbor seems to want silence. This moment makes her wish she’d be petty enough to play her music loudly at night, considering she often stays up late and when she does she’s always extra silent, even walks around on her tippy toes and everything.

It would be so easy to retaliate and get back at her neighbor, but she can’t quite find it in herself to stoop to such a level. Surely her neighbor will stop playing any second now, right? There’s no way her neighbor is going to play that same damn tune all day long. Right.

Wrong. Another hour later her neighbor is still playing, seemingly not having a concept of time or the need to eat or drink or use the bathroom. For all she knows her neighbor isn’t alone in there and has an identical twin who can’t play piano either, so the two of them take turns.

Suddenly it’s silent and she exhales slowly in relief. Finally she can relax now that everything is quiet. She pumps her fist in the air, but alas, she cheered too soon because then that damn sound from the piano is back. If her neighbor loves to play piano so much, she should play some decent piano music from a cd or something, or learn how to play somewhere else before having a go at it in her apartment.

It would be a bit silly to call the police and complain about the noise because she’s quite sure the noise she hears isn’t loud enough to count, but it sure is loud enough to bug her. Plus, even if the music would be louder and shake her walls or something, she still wouldn’t call the police because that would be awkward.

She brings her hands up to her ears, trying to drown out the sound, to no avail. This sucks because there’s a paper she needs to write and how can she do that if she doesn’t have silence? It’s weird how her mind works because she either needs to do things in complete and utter silence or sometimes she does things while some of her favorite songs are playing.

When silence falls, she is relieved and immediately concentrates on writing that paper. She has hardly written a few lines when her neighbor resumes playing that piano out of the blue, startling her and causing her to make mistakes with her paper. Okay that does it! Now she has had enough of this and she’s not going to take this for another minute.

With a scowl on her face, she walks out of her apartment and slams the door shut behind her, definitely angry. She balls her fist and knocks on her neighbor’s door, sort of wishing the door would be her neighbor’s face because that’s how frustrated she feels. The sound of the piano stops abruptly, halting from that ridiculous tune she heard far too many times.

She breathes in and out slowly, composing herself when she realizes she didn’t think this through. “Hi,” she says shyly when her neighbor opens the door. “I’m uh…Kara,” she continues, swallowing thickly as she sizes her neighbor up. Okay, her neighbor is definitely attractive, which she hadn’t quite expected since she never saw her up close.

“Hello uh Kara, I’m Lena,” the neighbor – Lena – replies.

Kara smiles nervously due to Lena’s teasing, which she also didn’t expect. “Yes, hi,” she says awkwardly.

“You already said that,” Lena chuckles.

Kara revels at the sound of Lena’s chuckle, wishing that would have been the sound she’d have heard for the past few hours rather than that piano. “Right, err, yes,” she replies. “I did,” she confirms, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Lena asks softly. “Because you knocked on my door.”

“Oh I um, yeah,” Kara answers, feeling quite insecure. How can she possibly reprimand Lena about that piano when those emerald green eyes make her melt? Her neighbor’s voice is sweet like honey and she really can’t find it in herself to complain about the way she plays piano. “I just wanted to say I like hearing you play,” she blurts out.

“Really?” Lena asks, sounding surprised. “I thought I was being awful at it, I’m still learning you see.”

“Yeah I heard that,” Kara mutters, having heard plenty of how new Lena is at playing piano. “I mean, I already thought you’d be new at it, since I haven’t heard you playing before, so I figured you just recently got a piano,” she rambles, trying to talk herself out of this. “But you’re good for someone who started to learn how to play, today.”

Lena raises an eyebrow and stares at her, looking as if she hardly believes a word of what she just told her.

“Anyway so yes, I said what I wanted to say,” Kara says, eager to go back to her own apartment so she can hide. “Keep up the good work, I’m loving it,” she concludes holding a thumb up.

Lena laughs lightly and shakes her head before closing the door.

“Oh my god,” Kara whispers, bringing her hands up to cover her face. That was really embarrassing because she got completely flustered while she was supposed to be angry. This is not the kind of red she wanted on her cheeks, damn she must be blushing so badly.

And seriously, loving it? Who even says that to someone? That’s the last time she ever knocks on her neighbors door, that’s for sure, no matter what kind of noise Lena makes in the future. It caught her off guard, the way her neighbor reduced her to a shy nervous mess. She takes a few deep breaths, now standing in front of her door. Wait a minute, where is her key?

Oh no, in her hurry to go complain about the noise, which she didn’t end up doing, she had slammed her door shut without even taking her key with her! She’s quite sure her key is on her counter, inside her apartment, laughing at her through the keyhole of the door.

Okay deep breaths, relax, all she needs to do is call a locksmith. Right yes, and then she can get back inside, phew. Or at least… she could do that if it wouldn’t be for her phone being inside her apartment as well. She guesses her phone is on her table near her couch, which is where she last had it.

First she completely embarrasses herself with her neighbor and now she has locked herself out of her apartment, both things she has never done before. Sure she has embarrassed herself countless of times, but never with her neighbor until today. The whole locking herself out is new given how usually she triple checks if she has her keys and everything before even closing her door.

She coughs lightly as she knocks on Lena’s door, again, hearing the abrupt sound of the tune from the piano stopping again. When the door opens, she thinks of what exactly she’s going to say. Well, she knows what she needs to say, but she doesn’t know how to say it. She should have probably thought about that before knocking.

“Are you here to compliment how I play again?” Lena asks with a sarcastic hint in her voice. “Or are you here to ask for my autograph?”

“I um… I err,” Kara stammers nervously, blushing impossibly more. The way Lena teases her is too much and does weird things to her body, for example her stomach which flips in the best way. “I wanted to go back inside my apartment, but I had already shut my door and my keys they are kind of totally inside my apartment, which never happened before by the way. But anyway, it happened now and I’d call a locksmith, but my phone is sort of completely inside my apartment too,” she explains in one breath.

Lena frowns at her, but then Lena bursts out laughing, like an actual full laugh.

Kara wishes she could sink in the floor right now to disappear because if she thought she embarrassed herself before, well then she sure did so now. Lena’s laughter is louder than the sounds of that piano were which makes it worse and yet at the same time she doesn’t want her to stop.

“You just…,” Lena wheezes, tears rolling down her cheek from laughter while she clutches her hands to her stomach. “Gosh, you’re too much.”

“Shh, this is not funny,” Kara replies, diverting her eyes from Lena. “Do you think I maybe possibly kind of sort of totally if you don’t mind can borrow your phone to call a locksmith?”

“I don’t mind,” Lena answers. “You can come in,” she says as the door opens further.

Kara holds her breath as she enters, noticing the piano on the right side, directly against the wall. “Well I uh knocked your door twice and they say three times is a charm, but maybe you won’t mind playing something now so I can see how smooth you are,” she blurts out, trying to be casual, but hearing how wrong it sounds. “I mean sound, from the piano, not you,” she quickly clarifies. “Not that I’m saying you’re not smooth or that you don’t sound good.”

Lena chuckles and hands her phone over so she can call a locksmith.

Kara makes the call quick, not wanting to trouble Lena further. “Thank you,” she says politely as she gives Lena her phone back. “If there’s anything I can ever do for you, just let me know and I’ll do you, I mean it. I’ll do it was what I wanted to say,” she says awkwardly, blushing badly. “Oh god,” she wines quietly.

“Okay,” Lena replies with a smile on her face but this time she’s not laughing. “We can hang out tomorrow at that coffee shop across the street, say seven?”

“Yeah sure, I’d love to,” Kara answers, nodding enthusiastically. “I’ll pay, it’s the least I can do,” she insists, given how she used Lena’s phone to call a locksmith. “I’ll pick you up ten minutes before that if I can just have your address,” she adds nervously.

“Kara,” Lena says, laughing lightly again. “I live next door to you. You’re literally standing in my apartment right now. I’m fairly sure you know where I live.”

“Right, hah… haha,” Kara half-laughs, her nerves reaching a new peak. “I totally knew that.”

“Do you think you’ll manage to find the coffee shop across the street tomorrow?” Lena asks with a smile. “Or do I need to get you a map so you don’t get lost?”

“The locksmith should arrive soon,” Kara says, changing the topic. “I should get going so uh… cheerio, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

As Kara leaves Lena’s apartment and hears her laugh the second the door is closed, she can’t help but be even more embarrassed. Cheerio? Since when does she say cheerio? This day turned out really weird because at first she was irked and about to go tell her neighbor off, but due to an odd twist of events, she now has a date with Lena tomorrow. Wait what? A date?

It’s safe to say those god-awful piano sounds were exactly what she needed to hear. Now she can enjoy the blissful sound of Lena’s laughter, which is accompanied by hiccups probably because Lena was laughing too hard. She may have just found her new favorite tune.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My neighbor who I don't know has been playing piano for hours, which is completely ruining my concentration. It inspired me to write this. Note that this is not what happened, I didn't go to my neighbor's house to complain or anything.


End file.
